


First Kiss

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "snow". Also covers the prompt "firsts" for my cotton candy bingo.

Severus couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder. He didn't know who he expected to find stalking him, but it could be any number of people. The professors for one--it was almost curfew. Potter and the Gryffindors for another. Any of the Slytherins, determined to catch Severus doing something that a pureblood would never do. He didn't know how it had happened, but someone had started a rumor Severus was a half blood. No one knew for sure, of course, and no one could prove it, but it did allow for some to hex him for it.

He shuffled his way down the path from the front doors, the snow falling quietly. The lake had frozen over last week--the winter was going to be bad this year. He conjured a small flame to light the way to his favorite tree and melted the snow in his path. He settled with a sigh against the tree and closed his eyes.

"So this is where you run off to?"

Severus jumped and slipped on the icy roots, landing flat on his arse. He swore as the pain ripped through his back. "Lucius Malfoy!" he hissed.

Lucius looked very contrite when Severus finally looked at him. "Sorry."

Severus groaned as he sat up. "I had hoped to avoid the hospital wing until after term began again. Now I shall have to go. Maybe she'll believe me this time that it was an accident."

"Maybe I could help?" Lucius offered. "I have become quite good at healing spells."

Severus eyed the older student. "I didn't think you would like to study such a soft subject."

Lucius shrugged and held out his wand. "May I?"

Severus debated his options, but decided that a chance was better than just going back to the castle. He turned and Lucius stepped closer. However, instead of the stiffness of a spell or charm, he felt the warmth of a hand smoothing down his back. He stiffened. "Lucius, what are you doing?" 

"Healing you," Lucius said casually.

The pain was fading, but Severus knew better than to let this happen. He had been approached by a few of the older students when he had been a first year with obvious intent to continue the old tradition of taking on an apprentice in exchange for getting sexual favours. The offers had slowed considerably as Severus had aged, but still they continued. But Severus continued to refuse, knowing that such an agreement would only end in curses, hexes and possibly a trial before the Ministry. He stepped away from Lucius.

"Severus?" Lucius asked, confused.

Severus turned and glared. He pulled his robes tighter around himself, as if for protection and unable to stop the movement. "I had thought you were quite possibly my friend, but I see now where you intent really lies. Thank you for the offer, but I am going instead to the hospital wing."

He started storming away, but Lucius grabbed his sleeve. "Wait, I'm sorry. I am."

Severus pulled his arm away. "Excuse me if I don't believe you."

Lucius cursed under his breath. "The spell really does work better if I'm touching the patient, but I can use my wand instead."

Severus frowned and took another step away. "No, Lucius. I am going to the hospital wing." He turned and took two steps forward. On the third, he felt the tingling warmth that he'd felt when Lucius had been touching his back. He spun on his heel, hands clenched into fists. "Lucius!"

Lucius looked away, contrite but also firm. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to prove to you that I only had honest intentions when I was touching you. Your back should be fine now."

Severus wasn't going to admit that his back was no longer in pain. "You had no right."

"To help my friend?" Lucius said softly.

"A friend who touches others without their permission?" Severus sneered.

Lucius swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I'll ask next time."

Lucius really did look apologetic and Severus was still angry, but he had spent too much time lately being angry. His shoulders slumped. "Remember that. To ask."

Lucius nodded. Severus sniffed. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to see you before I left."

"And instead intrude on my privacy."

Lucius held out his hands. "I could apologize again."

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Instead of saying sorry, why don't you do something productive?"

Lucius smirked. "And what would you have in mind?"

"Leave?" Lucius frowned, looking stern and unmoving. Severus shook his head. "Fine. Be quiet then."

"How is that being productive?"

"It means you aren't intruding on my silence."

"You come out here for silence?"

Severus shrugged and cautiously sat again. Lucius followed suit, leaning toward Severus. Severus narrowed his eyes. The snow was still falling, the world quiet. Severus slowly let go of his thoughts and emotions, drifting. When he felt a snowflake fall on his nose, he unconsciously opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He hummed when he caught a snowflake.

"What does snow taste like?" Lucius asked softly.

Severus flushed at being caught out. "Excuse me?"

"Falling snow--what does it taste like?" Lucius asked patiently.

Severus swallowed hard at the intense emotion on Lucius' face. "It...I dunno. Water?" Lucius raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Of course it tastes like water," Lucius said. "But I suppose I meant...why catch the snowflake when you know it's just water?"

Severus shifted, uncomfortable. "It's something...innocent to do, I suppose."

Lucius wrinkled his nose and looked at the falling snow. Severus watched at he stuck of his tongue and patiently waited until he caught one himself. He licked his lips after. "Interesting."

"Didn't you do that when you were a kid?" Severus asked quietly. Was this what was going to get him caught out as a half blood?

Lucius shrugged. "I was never allowed to play in the snow. My father said it was unbecoming."

"Oh." Severus turned away, sensing the unease Lucius felt from the subject. "My mother said it helped me get used to the cold."

"Preparing you to live in the dungeons?" Lucius asked.

Severus shrugged. His mother could have meant something completely different--living with two parents who no longer loved each other and created no warmth for a child to grow in. He took a deep breath. "I grew to love the snow. It's quiet--it deafens the world a little. Gives it a softer edge."

"Kind of like being in love," Lucius added quietly.

Severus' stomach tightened uncomfortably, addressing a subject he tended to stay clear of. "You mean Narcissa?"

Lucius shook his head sadly. "No. Not her."

"But I thought you two--"

"Never. She and I approached each other after considering our futures as purebloods."

"A marriage of families, not love, you mean?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes."

Severus decided to ask his question even though he suspected he wouldn't like the answer. "So who did you mean when you said love?"

Lucius flushed and looked away over the lake. "Someone who doesn't like anyone."

Someone who doesn't like anyone? What did that mean? Uncomfortable, but wanting to know--maybe he could casually hex whomever it was?--he asked, "How do you know?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know if that person doesn't like you? If you haven't asked that is."

"He keeps himself guarded. He keeps to himself."

Not helpful. Severus was an outcast himself and knew of no others in the school. With a sigh, he settled against the tree for more light meditation.

"That's it? No more interrogation?"

Severus shrugged. "You clearly don't want to talk about it."

"What if I do?"

"Then stop being so cryptic."

Lucius was quiet. Severus looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Lucius?"

Lucius looked up and his face smoothed out into a smile. "You said I should ask before I touch you, right?"

Severus subtly inched away. "Yes."

"And you want me to stop being so cryptic?"

"Yeah."

"Then, Severus, may I kiss you?"

A silence fell that so heavy, Severus could hardly breathe. "Excuse me?"

"May. I. Kiss. You?"

Severus was stunned. "You want to kiss me?"

Lucius groaned. "Bloody hell. It's very simple--you wanted to know who I meant when I said love and you told me to ask you before I touched you. So, I'm telling you that I meant you when I said love and now I'd like permission to kiss you."

Oh. Wait. "You meant me? When you said love?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. You."

No one loved Severus. He had doubts his own mother had and if she couldn't, who could? And Lucius was _the_ pureblood in Slytherin House. Wealthy, pure, powerful. It was like the sun saying it loved the dirt.

"Severus?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? Why do you want to kiss me?" Why me?

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

Severus' head fell into his hands with a groan. How was that helpful? He jerked when a hand settled on his shoulder. It quickly moved away. "Sorry," Lucius whispered.

"Don't be," Severus said. Lucius shouldn't be sorry for anything, really. Severus was the one who had difficulty trusting that touches could be innocent. 

"I'm never going to get to kiss you, am I?" Lucius asked sadly.

Severus sighed and decided that in their years together as students, Lucius had never once been anything other than innocently friendly. He wouldn't turn on Severus. He had to believe that. He slowly put his hands on Lucius' shoulders and bent his head. Lucius waited patiently, letting Severus lead. When their lips touched, little sparks like fireworks started in Severus' stomach. It was just a press of lips, but it felt amazing.

Maybe that's why his fellow students were always kissing someone.

"Was that your first?" Lucius asked softly.

Severus flushed. It probably had been Lucius' hundredth. "N-no."

Lucius smirked, but nicely. It wasn't mean that smirk. He settled his hand on Severus' hip. "I kind of like being your first kiss. Can we do it again?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pressed their lips together again. Severus sighed, mouth opening just a little, and Lucius used that to nibble on his bottom lip. Severus groaned as his nerves tingled and pulled Lucius closer. Lucius, in turn, wrapped his arms around Severus' back and deepened the kiss, tongues and teeth quickly becoming as familiar as lips.

They were both panting hard when it stopped. Severus wondered at himself, at his body, that it could feel like this. He could begin to see why sex seemed so important if it could feel this good.

"All right?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

Severus smiled and nodded. He bent his head for another kiss and Lucius willingly gave it, letting Severus lead this time instead of learn. He shifted his hips, keeping them out of reach, as his cock hardened. He didn't want to add that to this new discovery. _Not yet, at least,_ his mind whispered. 

Maybe later.

For now, Severus decided to enjoy his first kiss.


End file.
